


And he kissed him in front of everyone

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Kisses, Lukas is a romantic, M/M, Party in Red Hook, Rose is there too, end of 1x10, i don't know what kids do at parties in Red Hook ok, lukas is soft, public kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: The party in Red Hook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story about the famous party in Red Hook - because Vanessa decided to throw another prompt at me! :))

Lukas is already taking his hand when they arrive at the house. There's music coming from the inside and a lot of noise; nothing like a club in New York of course, but also nothing that Philip is used to.   
Philip squeezes his hand back and swallows, and looks at Lukas. Lukas is gazing at him, tenderly, and he's got a soft smile on his lips but also an excited glint in the blue of his irises.

Philip's heart starts beating a bit faster.

“So you're sure that you want to do this.”

He works to keep his tone flat, even though his voice wants to tremble. He feels a squeeze to his hand, and then Lukas smiles again.

“Come on. Let's go inside.”

Lukas’ got the same mischievous expression that he has when they’re playing. When they playfight in the hay or by the lake, or when they tease each other while they're doing homework. It always ends with them making out when he's got that look, and Philip takes a breath, remembers that this is still them. Even when they're surrounded by other people, it's still them.

Lukas tugs on his hand gently and leads him into the house. He holds on to him, and Philip squeezes their tangled fingers together, and takes a deep breath.   
Here we go.

The party is indeed very noisy, full of people standing in groups, laughing, drinking. Some kids Philip doesn't recognise are sitting by the TV playing a video game. Two girls are shouting loudly on the phone and laughing.

“Hey Lukas,” a curly haired kid greets, and walks over to them. He's got a red plastic glass in his hand, and he smiles. “Can't believe you came, man!”

“Yeah,” Lukas laughs quietly. Philip expects him to let go of his hand now, but their fingers stay tangled and Lukas makes no attempt to change that.

“You’re Philip, right?”, the boy asks, pointing at him with a finger.   
Philip only nods; it's a rhetorical question anyway, everybody knows who he is by now.

“There's drinks in the kitchen. Go and get some!” The kid smiles, and pulls up a cigarette, gesturing with it to indicate that he's going for a smoke.

When he's gone, Lukas turns to Philip. His eyes seem different; he's smiling, a smile that takes up his whole face. Philip smiles too, even though he has to look down after a few moments, because his cheeks are so flushed they feel on fire.   
He can see people looking at them; he can't help but glance nervously around, and look back at Lukas with worry.

“Lukas, you don't have to do this,” he says in a whisper. “You don't have to prove anything to me.”

Lukas holds his gaze. “Maybe I want to.” His eyes are so blue and gleaming that Philip can't look away.

“People- people are looking at us.” Philip doesn't know why he says that; he feels like he has to.

Lukas’ smile softens. “So. Can I kiss you now?”

Philip doesn't need to answer. Lukas’ hand cradles his cheek, and then his lips are on Philip’s. Philip feels his heart crash against his ribcage, feels a long shiver run through his whole body; he has to take a deep breath through his nose before he's even able to return the kiss. Lukas is gentle, but his mouth is demanding. Philip closes his eyes, and gives in, and it just happens that he suddenly forgets about where they are. There's just Lukas’ mouth, his taste of mint and just him, the warmth of his tongue and lips. There's no teeth, but Philip almost whines against him as he remembers how good it feels to be bitten and consumed.

And then Lukas gently ends the kiss, pecks his lips once, then his nose.   
Philip feels like he could smile forever.

The kids in the room around them have gone quiet. Two girls are looking at each other, hands over their mouths to cover their surprise. Lukas is still looking into his eyes; there's no regret there, and Philip swallows, half tense, half relieved.

“Hey guys! You made it!”

The cheery voice they hear is accompanied by a big smile and two large black eyes full of amusement when Rose appears before them. She wraps her arms around both of them and squeezes, and her perfume is sweet and brings them back to reality. Philip can't help but chuckle in shocked surprise.

“Come have a drink with us? We’re over there on the patio?”

Rose’s enthusiasm is almost overwhelming, but Philip knows what she's doing, and he’s grateful. The kids who'd been looking at them are already busy with their own thing; and Lukas is still holding his hand, still hasn't let go.

“Yeah, let's go get a drink?” Lukas is asking him now, as Rose smiles. Philip looks at him; Lukas’ gaze is tender, and soft. Looking at him like he's precious.

“Yeah. Let’s,” Philip agrees. And for a moment, everything is just as it should be. 


End file.
